Her true smile
by MissKaraB
Summary: Layla and Dean have been friends for a while, but Layla is not aware of a certain secret that he is with holding from her, only until her disastrous relationship with Cody hits an all time low does it have a big reveal...


**Song: All I ever wanted by Basshunter.**

_All I ever wanted_

_Was to see you smiling_

_I know that I love you_

_Oh baby why don't you see?_

Here I am again, comforting Layla because of her dumbass boyfriend has been playing with her heart again. She's my best friend and all, but I wish she'd see me as more, if Cody wasn't in the way I'd probably be in with a chance. But he's like a drug to her, and no matter how many times she tries to kick her addiction; she still goes back for that one last try.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry Jon, its 3 AM, I should get going..." I could see a visible shake effect her.

"No it's fine, I'd rather you be with me so I can keep an eye on you" I offered her a sincere smile, to which she returned.

"Thanks, I'd room with one of the girls, but they'd only tell me to leave him..." She looks at the ground when she said that.

"Why don't you though? It's a vicious cycle of you both fighting, you coming to me for a night and then making up... if you could see the way he makes you feel..."

"But he loves me, and that's the most important thing to me..." She starts smiling, only at what I can assume is a memory, probably a distant one when he treated her how she should be treated...

"If you say so, but I don't want to see you get hurt, and that's happening a lot lately, but I'm here if you need me" I gave her a small hug, it was astounding how well she fit with me.

"Thanks, do what are we doing tomorrow?" She asked as she went to my bed.

"Oh? And who said you're joining me?" I asked with a slight hint of fake confusion to my voice.

"I did, now spill!"

"Calm down woman, probably just hang out with the guys"

"Oh God, that typical "with the guys " response" she said, trying to do an impression of me.

"Whatever you, time to sleep" I said as she snuggled next to me.

_All I ever wanted_

_Was to see you smiling_

_All I ever wanted_

_Was to make you mine_

_I know that I love you_

_Oh baby why don't you see_

_That all I ever wanted_

_Was you and me_

I got up to a tearful Layla again; this is the third... no... fourth time this week she has came to my room bawling her eyes out.

"Has he done it again Layla?"

"How did you know?" She said sarcastically, like I was the one who made her feel like this.

"Don't get mad at me, what was it about this time?" I sighed, knowing she'd go back to him the next day and this fucked up Cinderella night would soon end.

"Don't get mad?! You're the one asking me what happened like you're bored of dealing with me! Like you're bored with helping me!" She was across the room at this point, probably to stop herself for hitting me.

"I'm not it's.. it's just..." I ran my hands over my face, I couldn't tell her, she cannot overcome this control Cody has over her, and I fear she never will.

"It's just what!? You're bored with me? You know what?" She walked up to me like she was a predator stalking her prey.

"What what may that be huh?" I was actually starting to get bored, but then the feelings I get when she's with me return, and I'm not even a mushy guy, she just has that effect...

"You are just like everyone else... whenever I needed help... they just upped up and left! Everyone here is like it... YOU ARE FUCKING LIKE IT!"

"IT ISN'T EVEN THAT! YOU WANNA FUCKING KNOW WHAT I REALLY THINK.. NO... SUFFER?!" I was shouting at her now, I couldn't hide this anymore...

"Suffer!? Oh this should be good!"

"I fucking love you Layla! All I want is a you and me, but clearly that isn't happening now! It's best if you just go..." I turned my back; I couldn't bring myself to see the pain I caused. I heard a small tap, which was her leaving for a very long time...

_I'm so alone_

_Here on my own_

_And I'm waiting for you to come_

_I want to be a part of you_

_Think of all the things we could do_

It's been three weeks since the argument Layla and I had, I'd see her around, but she'd always walk off in the other direction, I can only assume it's a certain Cody Rhodes' locker room. I even knew that it has been affecting my performance, I just feel empty, and I shouldn't. Why? Because she is just a girl.

"Hey man, what's up?"

"Huh? Oh, hey Seth-Colby. How long have I known you for? I still can't get your name right" I said while laughing.

"It's 'cause you're always drunk man, calm it down" He said to me while doing these stupid hand gestures.

"I wish, if WWE would let us... I actually think Joe would be the one who'd be the loudest when drunk..."

"Why'd you say that?"

"You know what they say... it's always the quiet ones.." I had to chuckle, it's somewhat true.

"We actually haven't seen him drunk..."

"That's actually true.. hey, after RAW, first chance we get, we have to get him drunk"

"I'm cool for that" he responded, laughing at how we could actually see him drunk for the first time in our careers.

"I actually came down here to talk..." and that's when his whole demeanour changed.

"Okay? Go on..." I motioned for him to get to the point.

"Are you okay? You've been off lately.."

"Yeah, what shouldn't I?"

"Well... I've noticed you and Layla... aren't as close?" I think he intended for that to be a question rather than a question.

"We're fine..." I didn't want to have her name be spoken anywhere near me.

"Bu-"

"But nothing... see 'ya later for RAW..." I walked off to calm down a bit, even when she's not with me she causes me to feel...

_And every day_

_You're in my head_

_I want to have you in my bed_

_You are the one_

_You're in my eyes_

_All I ever wanted in my life_

RAW had been a pretty good show, we did the usual and beat the hell out of people, out target this week was John Cena. I know he is a good guy and all, but I can't help but feel a twinge of jealousy towards him. He gets everything he wants, and what do some of the guys below Cena's number one platform reserved for him.

A quiet knock brought me out of my thoughts, I wasn't expecting anyone right now, and the only person who'd coming here at this is would be...

"Layla"

"Um... hi" It was still quite awkward between us, but one thing that hadn't changed... my want of her.

"Is there anything you wanted?" I asked, trying to feel the air with idle conversation, and to get her off to Cody.

"Yeah.."

Before she could speak, we both said sorry in perfect sync.

"Why are you sorry Lay?" I couldn't help but wonder...

"Why are you?" She asked, turning my question on me.

"I'm not going to get an answer unless I answer first... am I?"

"Nope"

"I told you how I felt..."

"Wel-"

"And I knew you was with Cody..." Still saying that pisses me off.

"Bu-"

"You have to understand, you're all I think about, you're in my head 24/7, and all I can see is you"

"LISTEN!"

I gave her a look that says 'go on'. As I did that, she leapt into my arms and gave me probably the first kiss where I have felt something true.

"Wha-?" I still couldn't get over it.

"I broke up with Cody... it's you, I want you. You are all I want" She said looking up to me while still in my arms.

"Perfect" I said as I returned her kiss and she smiled a beaming smile, not only was it a beautiful smile, it was a true one.

_All I ever wanted_

_Was to see you smiling_

_All I ever wanted_

_Was to make you mine_

_I know that I love you_

_Oh baby why don't you see_

_That all I ever wanted_

_Was you and me_

* * *

**Soo... I have been wanting to do a Layla/Dean Ambrose one shot for ages! But I couldn't think of anything, and literally an hour ago I got a random hit of inspiration and here this is.**

**(I seriously ship Layla and Dean Ambrose... Even if you don't Maddie... xP)**

**Review it please! :)**

**-Kara**


End file.
